


Happy, Wholesome Life

by smeem



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Married Sex, Robot Sex, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeem/pseuds/smeem
Summary: Saihara and Kiibo are married and living in the same house together. What could go wrong?





	Happy, Wholesome Life

The Raven Haired rdetective was reeeeeeeeeaaal horny. Like gosh dang he’d probably fuck a bee if there were any bees around here. But, sadly, there were no bees. How he longed for the touch of a soft, squishy bee. hahhaa bees are really good. Again, there aren’t any bees here. There were only extremely seci pictures of hot anime hentai all around his house . desperet times call for despacito measures so he decided to do a thing that he had decided to do a long time ago

“kiibo-kun pls cpme over” he said to the phone on which he called his loving spouse kibbo on and breathed heavily really loud into it

“we live together ” kiibo said in a voice. sarahah tocched his weiner in his pants which were coming off for some reason and hearign kiibo talk in such a voice was making him want kiibo to be touching his weiener also. 

“my parents aren’t home”  
kiibo: s  
and so then when shuchi picked down the phone there was kiibo who was wearing a fricking hot maid outfit. tgey both blushed because saihra was emarassed and kibo was also pretty darn embarras but then they startred making out

“your look really cute in this maid outfit t kbiio” saihara said as he caught his breath and kiibo didn’t because hes a robot and they don’t need to breathe 

“That’s Gay!” kiibo blushed more and said really loud as the dectective intertwined their ahoges. the sensitive hair appendages had got tangled in each other while they were slurping each others mouth orifices and now they were tied together by them

“no,” ssuichi said between tongue diddling “u,” and flipped them over so he could tongue diddle kibbos russy while he was still kinda in the maid outfit because that’s real hecking hot

“u-uwahhh!” kiibo YELLED and saihara continued to diddle until his weiner could withstand no longer. 

“kibbo can we do the big frickle” he asked and kiibo nodded and was like yeah so then he put his thingy in kiibo’s you-know-what and they did it for the first time

“saihARDER SHUUICHI” kiibo was making the ahegao face and they both nutted and kiibo made the windows xp startup noise and it was the most hottest thing o n the universe. 

“shuuichi im love you” kiibo said and smooched the detective.

“ilyt kriispykreme,” shuuchi smooched the robot gently and then they both fell asleep by each other and they lived the rest of their happy wholesome life together.

the ned

**Author's Note:**

> happy april fools day i'll post the Real Content at some point h


End file.
